Betrayal
by rainydays75310
Summary: The Black Crystal King is back with his goals set to take revenge on the entire Fushigi Boshi. New enemies appears. Tension arises around the twins as their trust for each other dwindles and as Fine tries to figure out her true feelings for Shade. - Fine x Shade, Rein x Bright
1. The Black Crystal King is Back!

Chapter 1 - The Black Crystal King

The sky was dark and cloudy when it was still day. Nothing but thunder sounded out the whole Fushigi Boshi. All of the citizens in every country was worried about what could happen to their beloved planet beause it was rare for them to have this kind of weather, especially during the spring.

Whispers were everywhere. The kings, queens, princesses, and princes knew something was off. It was usually really peaceful, but their seemed to be lots of anxiety and worry. The twin princesses were sitting in their room thinking to themselves about what might happen.

Camelot and Lulu suspected that something was extremely off, so they went to investigate. But what they found out was horrible, so as soon as they found out, they rushed back. Camelot had saw a big black dot in the sky, but she wasn't able to see what it was. When she squinted her eyes to get a better look, she immediately new what it was. It was the Black Crystal King.

"Truth-sama! Elsa-sama!" Camelot shouted as she ran through the corridors, accidentally knocking into some people as she ran by. Truth and Elsa were walking down the hall discussing what might be happening. They had both heard heard Camelot shouting their names so they both turned around.

Camelot was standing before them, panting really hard. She was trying to catch her breath and speak at the same time. Truth spoke first, "Take your time Camelot. You should really worry about your health now. Tell us what's wrong."

"The...the," she began. "The Black Crystal King...is back!" The two rulers widened their eyes at the news they had just received. The Black Crystal King was back. That was all that needs to be said.

"How is that possible?" Elsa asked. "He was destroyed long ago by Fine and Rein." The Black Crystal King couldn't be back. It's just not possible.

"Someone must've brought him back," Camelot replied. The big question now was who and why.

"Who would do such a thing? Why would they do this?" Truth questioned. Camelot thought for a while and was only able to think of one possible answer.

"Maybe it is for revenge," she said. "But I'm not sure why they would want revenge on Fushigi Boshi when we didn't even do anything wrong."

"Elsa go warn everyone in the Moon, Seed, and Flame Kingdom. I'll go warn the Waterdrop, Windmill, and Jewel Kindom. Camelot you go tell Fine and Rein what's going on and warn everyone in the Sunny Kingdom. Bring all the rulers of each kingdom back to the Sunny Kingdom and we'll all discuss what we'll do," Truth said before heading off.

Camelot understood his orders and ran off to Fine and Rein's room.

x

It was quiet in the twin's room. No one spoke until Camelot finished. They knew something was really wrong when they saw the weather today.

"What?!" they both shouted. They weren't exactly shocked. They were horrified, not to mention, nervous about what might happen. Camelot stood there nodding her head silently and Lulu was taking notes, even though this was a serious situation.

Poomo was also worried. He had never thought that something like this would happen again. While Fine, Rein, and Poomo thought to themselves, Camelot and Lulu ran around to warn the others in the kingdom.

"We should start thinking of another way to destroy him again - poomo," Poomo said and Pyupyu and Kyukyu nodded in agreement. Fine and Rein thought for a moment, but couldn't think of a plan. They started to do the 'I Hate It' dance.

_"This is going to be impossible,"_ Poomo thought.

An idea suddenly popped into Rein's head. She knew what to do. "Why don't we gather everyone together and think of a plan?" she asked. Fine stopped dancing and agreed.

And so the gathering of the princesses and princes began.

**A/N: This is the revised version of chapter one. I didn't like how I written the chapters so I wanted to revise it. I'll revise the other chapters then start updating new chapters again. **


	2. The Plan

Betrayal

by: MoonlitNights75310

Chapter Two - The Plan

Fine POV:

All the rulers of each kingdom gathered around the ballroom for the emergency meeting. Everyone of them had worry in their eyes. They were all discussing about what to do. Ever since the Black Crystal King reappeared everyone only thought about how to find him and to figure out his plans.

"As you all heard the Black Crystal King is back," my father, Truth said.

Everyone started murmurring to each other.

"What are we going to do? We don't know where he is or what he plans on doing," King said.

"That's why we are all here. I gathered all of you here to create a plan to stop the Black Crystal king on whatever he is doing.

"Truth is right. We have to create a plan to stop the Black Crystal king" Moon Maria said.

"We need all of your knowledge to create this plan," said Truth.

They all nodded in agreement. Then they started discussing about the plan they are going to make.

"Fine what are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around and saw the crush of my life, Shade. I started to blush.

"What are you doing here, Fine?" Shade asked again.

"I wanted to know what they were going to do about the Black Crystal king," I said.

"You aren't suppose to be here remember. This is a private meeting."

"I forgot."

"Let's go before we get in trouble."

I nodded and followed him.

**~At the Garden~**

"Don't worry princesses! As a prince, I Tio of the Flame Kingdom promise to protect you!" yelled Tio with excitement.

"What are you doing, Tio?" all the princesses asked sweatdropping.

"This is serious. Our parents are discussing about what to do with the Black Crystal king right now and all we're doing is sitting here doing nothing," Bright said.

"Bright is right. We should also make a plan of our own," Shade said.

Bright and Shade became best best friends after the Black Crystal king was destroyed. Everyone was happy when the Black Crystal king was destroyed, but I was not. Sure I got a dance with Shade and everyone aknowledge Rein and me. Shade also cried for me to smile when Rein and I lost our emotions for a while. But that's not what I want to say. What I want to say was that everyone always showed more attention to Rein not me.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Rein screamed as tripped on the rock that was on her way.

"Rein are you okay?" everyone asked except me.

Here we go worrying about Rein again. They always worried about her. For example, when we detroyed the Black Crystal king almost all the boys in Royal Wonder Academy started falling for Rein. When she got injured during P.E. one of the boys would carry her to the infirmiry thinking that this was a once in a lifetime oppurtunity.

"Yeah I think I'm okay," Rein said.

"Could you try standing?" Bright asked.

Rein stood up, but fell down afterwards.

"Ow. I think I twisted my ankle," Rein said.

Then Shade carried her 'bridal style' and said, "I'll go take her to Camelot. I'll be right back."

Everyone looked at him as he turned away from us and walked off with a blushing Rein in his arms.

Ten minutes later Shade and Rein came back to the garden. Rein had crutches.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"We had a hard time finding the first-aid kit," Rein answered.

"Oh. Father just called and told all of us to go to the ballroom immediatly."

"Okay. Come one guys lets go."

We all nodded and walked to the ballroom.

**~At the Ballroom~**

"Princesses and Princes, your mother's and father's had decided to send on of the princes to find out the Black Crystal kings plans and for the princesses to prepare for the people to detroy the Black Crystal king," said Truth.

This is bad. What if they get hurt?

"Is this mission safe?" I asked.

"It is as long as the Black Crystal king does not discover our plan to destroy him," he answered.

Everyone looked worried. I know why. I didn't want anyone of my best friends to die.

"Who are the princes going on this mission?"

"They are Shade, Bright, and Auler."

Everyone was shocked. Altezza and Rein looked even more worried. I just stayed calm. This is all going to be over for how long?

"How long are they going to be gone?"

"Three days."

"What are they suppose to find out?"

"Where the Black Crystal king is."

Everyone felt relieved. It was only a search for the Black Crystal king. Everyone worried for nothing.

"So does everyone agree with the plan?" Elsa asked.

Everyone nodded.

"We will start this plan in two days," Truth said, "You're all dismissed."

**~Outside the Castle~**

Everyone climbed into their balloons waving goodbye and left.

Mysterious Girl POV:

"How are you doing master?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm good. How are the plans on taking over Fushigi Boshi going?" the Black Crystal king asked.

"The rulers of each kingdom sent the princes Shade, Bright, and Auler to find our current hiding place," I replied.

"How foolish of them to think they'll find me. Our plan on taking over Fushigi Boshi will finish in at least a month. Don't you agree?"

"Hai."

"If you see them make sure you stop them at all cost. I don't want my plans to be ruined again. Just try not to reveal your identity."

"Of Course. Master."

"Ha Ha Ha. I knew I could rely on you. You are dismissed."

I bowed and left the room. I walked around the forest deep in thought. The moonlight revealed my black hair and red eyes. I am a servant of the Black Crystal king. I revived him beause I wanted to be better than someone and to prove something to someone. That's why I would not kill. If I kill what is there to prove.

The other servant of the Black Crystal king is a girl named Rin. She joined me because of the same reason. She was blue hair and blue eyes. She looked like a beautiful mermaid, but no one accepted her because of the way she acts.

My name is Ruby. Together Rin and I will take over Fushigi Boshi and prove something to them.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter Two is up. Please review. I really want to know what you think of this. **


	3. Their Meeting

Betrayal

by: MoonlitNights75310

Chapter Three - Their Meeting

**Fine's POV:**

It was the 2nd day since the plan was released. Shade, Bright, and Auler got ready to leave and I just stood there doing nothing. Altezza gave Auler a big hug. Bright hugged Rein. Rein hugged Shade and Bright together. I stood there watching them until I walked up to Shade and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Bye, Shade! I'll see you in three days!" I shouted.

"Yeah...bye," Shade said back.

I watched Shade climb onto Regina and took off. Along with Bright and Auler. I should've told Shade how I felt about him. I hope he comes back alive.

**Rein's POV:**

*sigh* I hope Bright will be okay. Fine has been acting weird lately. I haven't seen her all day. Where could she be?

**~At the Creepy Forest~**

**Ruby POV:**

They're here. They're here to find our secret hiding place. They're here to figure out our plans.

"Rin get ready. They're here," I said standing really still on the tree branch.

"Hai!"

They got closer to where we were hiding and stopped. Why did they stop?

"Why are they stopping?" Rin whispered.

"I don't know," I whispered back.

Then the blue haired boy looked up. He stared into my red eye then looked at Rin. The others looked up also. We were caught. Good thing Rin and I had a mask on our faces.

"Who are you?" the blue haired boy asked.

_Tch. I can't believe we got caught. _

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked again.

I jumped out of the tree and landed softly on my feet. I wanted to attack, but I remembered that I couldn't kill.

"My name is Ruby and this is my partner Rin," I said, "We are the servants of the Black Crystal king."

"What?" the golden-brown haired boy asked.

"It's rude to not introduce yourself," I said.

"My name is Bright. This is Shade," Bright said pointing to Shade.

"And my name is Auler," the green haired boy said.

"What are your plans now that you revived the Black Crystal king?" asked Shade.

"Why should we tell you?" I asked.

Shade started to look angry. I have no intention on telling them what my plans are. I don't want anybody to know who me and Rin are. My real name is not Ruby. But I'm not going to tell them what my real name. They would probably freak if I did.

"But I will tell you this. Fushigi Boshi will fall in the hands of the Black Crystal king and there is no way you'll stop us. That is all I'll tell you. Goodbye," I told them. Then me and Rin disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Tch. They got away," Shade said. And that was the last thing I heard before I got away.

I walked up to the Black Crystal king and informed him what the princes were doing here.

"So are they gone now?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Good. Your dismissed."

"Thank you."

Then I walked out of the dark room and went into my bedroom. I should probably pay a visit to the Sunny Kingdom, but I don't want to get caught. Wait. I wouldn't get caught because no one would suspect I am behind everything. Besides my real name was not Ruby. My real name was-.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me Rin."

"Oh. Come in."

Rin came into my room and sat down on my bed.

"So are you going to tell them you're-"

I cut her off.

"Not now, but soon," I said.

"I can't wait to see their face when they find out you're-"

"You don't really have to say it. Besides you shouldn't be saying anything about my real identity. Someone might be spying on us."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Sorry."

I smiled. Rin left my room and I got ready to go to the Sunny Kingdom.


	4. The News

Chapter 4

Ruby POV:

This place hasn't really changed (the Sunny Kingdom) since the last time I came here - which was 6 years ago - except everyone was preparing to destroy the Black Crystal King. What they don't know was that the Black Cyrstal King is going to find a vessel, so he could move around freely. It could be Rin or...me.

The last time I came to the Sunny Kingdom was when I was 7 years old. The day of...nevermind. I shouldn't distract myself from the past. I have to remember what my mission was. It was to destroy the peace of the Sunny Kingdom and other kingdoms. But how do I do that? The securityof every kingdom has increased. If I do anything reckless they would get suspicious. Like that time. And this was my birth place. The Fushigi Boshi was my birth place.

A tear was about to come out of my eyes. I took out my hankercheif and wiped my eyes. I shouldn't let my emotions get in the way. I looked at the sky. It's getting dark and everyone is leaving and going back home.

"Hey you!" a guard shouted at me.

I turned around to see one of the Sunny Kingdom's guards running towards me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be out here right now," he said.

"...What time is it?"

"It is about 6:00 pm, miss."

"Oh. See you around. I'm going home."

"Do you need someone to escort you, miss?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Have a safe trip, miss."

I turned around to go back to _my _home and mumbled, "As if I would."

Fine PoV:

I am so tired. I am still waiting for Shade's return. What happened a few days ago? It looked like Shade started falling in love with Rein again. But that's impossible. Rein likes Bright. Bright likes Rein. Except she doesn't know that.

"Fine! Fine!" Rein came running over to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where have you been yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't find you anywhere yesterday."

"I was at our secret hiding place."

"Really?"

"Did you forget to look there again?"

"He he...I guess I forgot."

"I going to sleep."

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"Shade, Bright, and Auler are back!" Rein exclaimed.

"Where are they?"

"In the ballroom."

I ran all the way to the ballroom and saw Shade, Bright, and Auler standing in front of Elsa and Truth. What did they find out?

"Mother. Father. What's going on? Why are they back so early?" I asked.

"They found out something."

"Found out about what?"

"We'll tell you the details later. Shade, Bright, and Auler...you may go home," Truth said.

Shade, Bright, and Auler bowed and left the ballroom. They had worried looks on they're faces.

"Fine. Come here," Truth said.

I walked up to him then said, "So what is going on?"

"The Black Crystal king might be getting stronger, so we have to be alert. You and Rein should also worry about that. Shade thinks the Sunny Kingdom is the first target of the Black Crystal king. He must have sent a spy here too."

"I'll tell Rein."

"Please do."

I ran out of the ballroom to find Rein. I searched for Rein for 5 minutes straight until I a voice call my name.

"Fine."

I turned around to see...Shade.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"I'm finding Rein."

"I was wondering if you knew where she was, but I guess you don't."

He turned around and walked away. I missed my chance to tell him I love him again. I was correct. He fell in love with Rein..._again_.

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I had writers block for a while. And I finally got an idea. I am going to write a Christmas special for all the Fine x Shade lovers. It will be posted on Christmas Day or earlier. Please review. **


	5. Her Past

Chapter 5 - Her Past

**A/N: The Fine x Shade one-shot will be called _. I won't be telling anyone yet. Only my twin cute'lildevil15 knows what the title is. I will post the one-shot in Christmas Day or earlier. On with the story. **

_~Fine's Dream~_

_ Fine was standing in the middle of the Sunny Kingdom's garden. She was in their (Fine and Rein's) secret hiding. Nobody knew about that secret hiding place. It was their secret. _

_ The wind blew in her face - carrying the scent of cherry blossoms, roses, poppies, and other flowers with them. She stood there thinking about the event that occured six years ago. At that time she was only 7 years old. __**(A/N: You'll find out what even happened happened six years ago.) **_

_ "It has been six years since that event occured, huh?" Fine asked herself. _

_ Fine looked at the side of her right arm. The arm she always hid with her long-sleeved shirt. There was a long, but small scar on the side of her right arm. She never told anybody about the scar. Only Rein, Poomo, Pyupyu, Kyukyu, Truth, Elsa, Camelot, and Lulu knows about it. She never told Shade, Bright, Altezza, Mirlo, Milky, or any other princesses or princes about this. She didn't want to tell them about it. But they'll find out about it sooner or later. _

_ "Hey you," a voice said. _

_ Fine turned around to a girl...who looks just like her. _

_ "W-who are you?" Fine asked._

_ "I am you," the girl answered. _

_ "What do you want?" _

_ "I want to tell you that the Black Crystal king will take over the Fushigi Boshi soon. Please try and stop him. I hate to see everyone unhappy like before. Remember that day. When he took over the sun's light."_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Please stop that from happening again."_

_ "But how?" Fine #1 asked. _

_ "Warn Princess Grace," the girl in her dreams, Fine #2, said. _

_ "But...we didn't see her for a long time."_

_ "She'll always help when Fushigi Boshi is in trouble."_

_ "I'll try."_

_ "Thank you...Fine."_

_ Fine #2 smiled at her and disappeared. Her dream changed and it looked like the garden was on fire. This was what happened six years ago. The day when she got that scar. It was __**that **__girl's fault. It was __**her **__fault. Because of __**her **__she now has to hide that scar with her long-sleeved shirt. She got the scar of a cut. Was it a blade, glass, or rock? She didn't know. _

_ Fine hated her past. It was full of misery. It was full of never ending sadness. No one liked her that much because of the way she was. Was it her fault that she and Rein were called the most un-princess like princesses in the Fushigi Boshi? Or was it __**that girls' **__fault. Then there was a spark of light. _

_ "Fine," someone said._

_ "Who is it?" Fine asked._

_ The person sounded old, but still a __**bit **__young. _

_ "Fine...wake up," the person said again._

_ "N-no. I don't want to wake up."_

_ "FINE! WAKE UP!"_

_ Fine stared back at the burning garden. It was horrible. There was at least three people that died. Then she decided to go towards the light that was calling her. _

_ Her whole dreams became black and she woke up. _

_~End of Fine's Dream~_

**A/N: Okay. This is not really suspenseful, but please review and tell me what you think. **


	6. Can I Talk To You? Alone?

Chapter 6 - Can I Talk To You? Alone?

"Fine! Wake Up!" the Camelot shouted.

Fine's eyes slowly opened. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. Why was she in her room?

"What happened, Fine?" Rein asked.

"What do you mean?" Fine asked.

"You past out in the corridors."

"Dehydration," Fine said. In fact she didn't even know what happened. All she remembered was that she was looking for Rein.

"Oh."

"Rein. We need to go find Pr-"

Fine got cut off when the doors opened and Shade and Bright came in. Fine blushed when she saw Shade.

"Rein can I talk to you? Alone?" Shade asked.

"O-ok."

D-did Shade just blush? No that can't be. Shade can't possible like Rein. He likes Fine. Or does he?

Rein and Shade left the room leaving Bright and Fine alone. Camelot, Lulu, Poomo, Kyukyu, and Pyupyu left right after Shade and Rein.

Five minutes later Fine went after Rein and Shade leaving Bright all alone. When she found Rein and Shade, who were in the garden, she saw...them...

**A/N: OMG! What happens next? This chapter was actually pretty short, but I'm trying to make it longer. Please review. **


	7. Shade, How Could You!

Chapter 7 - Shade, How Could You. . . . . ?

A/N: So this chapter would have a bit of Rein x Shade. My fingers burned typing it.

When Fine reached the garden she saw Shade and Rein... (A/N: Even I couldn't say it.) She saw Shade and Rein kissing! (A/N: Ouch! My fingers burned writing that! This is not a Shade x Rein fanfic. This is a Fine x Shade fanfic.) Fine's heart started to ache. Didn't Shade like her? The worst part of Shade and Rein kissing was that Rein was kissing him back. How could she? Didn't Rein like Bright? Fine wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say. She always loved Shade. But she didn't know that Shade and Rein secretly liked each other.

Shade and Rein stopped kissing and started walking out of the garden. Fine ran out of the garden. She pretended she was about to go to the garden.

"What took you guys so long?" Fine asked.

"U-uh. W-well..." Rein trailed off and was blushing.

"Rein and I was discussing about how to defeat the Black Crystal king," Shade answered for her.

_"More like you guys were kissing," _Fine thought.

"Well you guys could have told me and Bright," Fine said.

"S-sorry," Shade replied.

"Shade and I are going to leave now Fine. See you later," Rein said.

"Uh. Okay. See ya."

Shade and Rein walked down the corridors.

"You don't think she saw anything right?" Rein whispered.

"No. She couldn't have," Shade answered.

"Good because she would be heart broken if she knew you and I were together."

"She'll have to face the truth sooner or later."

**~Back With Fine~**

"How could you Shade? I loved you," Fine said quietly to herself while crying.

**A/N: Chapter 7 is done! I need some feedback on how Shade is going to start liking Fine. Please review. **


	8. Black Crystal King's Plan

Chapter 8 - Black Crystal King's Plan

**A/N: I am thinking on making another story, but I don't know how to start it yet. **

Ruby's POV:

It seems that the Black Crystal king chose Rin's body. The reason he is using someone's body is because he needs to move around more freely. I think I know why the Black Crystal king didn't chose my body. I already have my own body. The Black Crystal king's plan is working really well. I already written the list of his plans.

His Plan:

1) Transfer his soul to Rin's body.

2) Go to the Sunny Kingdom (where all the kings, queens, princes, and princesses are currently at).

3) Control Shade and Rein.

4) Make Fine get jealous/angry.

5) Use me (Ruby) to get Fine to join our side.

6) Leave immediatly with Fine.

7) Collect all the unhappiness around.

8) Start destroying Fushigi Boshi in a few days

9) After that take over Fushigi Boshi.

One thing I didn't get was why is the Black Crystal king going to take over Fushigi Boshi when he is going to control it. But that didn't matter since the Sunny Kingdom and all the other kingdoms were the ones who banished me. It was because I was different. I started plotting my revenge, but I stopped after the Black Crystal king took over the Sunny Kingdom...for a while. He was destroyed by Fine and Rein. Before he came I took over someone's body. Thats right. I took over someone's body. To some people that was impossible, but not impossible for me. I am a demon who used to be human.

**Flashback**

_ "Get away from this kingdom you demon!" a women yelled. _

_ "Don't worry I __**won't **__be leaving," I said._

_ "What do you mean?" a man asked._

_ "I am here to take over someone's body. A certain someone," I replied._

_ "Who is that?" another women asked. _

_ "That I cannot tell you."_

_ I ran away from the crowd to a garden. Then I saw my target. She was standing there around the fire and dead people. The fire I caused and the people I killed. The side of her right arm is bleeding a lot. Nows my chance to take over her body. I will be able to move around freely some times. People could forget about me now. I will be able to plot my revenge, but there was only one side effect in taking over her body. I wouldn't be able to get out of her body. I will be stuck inside her body, but I could take over it. That didn't matter. So as soon as I knocked her out I took over her body, but I let her take over. (A/N: Is this confusing?) _

**End of Flashback**

**A/N: Please review and give me some feedback.**


	9. I Forgot

Chapter 9 - I Forgot

**A/N: This chapter is being rewritten because I made a huge mistake. Some parts are written by cute'lildevil15.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Futago Hime, but I wish I did.**

Fine walked down the corridor. She stopped walking when she saw something blue and purple. There she saw Shade and Rein talking again. She was about to walk away until someone called her name.

"Fine!"

She turned around to see Rein running towards her.

"What is it?" Fine asked trying to hide her anger.

"Did you find out anything about the Black Crystal king?" Rein asked. (A/N: I'm gonna start typing the Black Crystal king's name as B.C. king.)

"No..." Then she remebered something. She was supposed to warn Princess Grace about the B.C King.

_**Flashback**_

_ Fine turned around to a girl...who looks just like her._

_ "W-who are you?" Fine asked._

_ "I am you," the girl answered._

_ "What do you want?"_

_ "I want to tell you that the Black Crystal king will take over the Fushigi Boshi soon. Please try and stop him. I hate to see everyone unhappy like before. Remember that day. When he took over the sun's light."_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Please stop that from happening again."_

_ "But how?" Fine #1 asked._

_ "Warn Princess Grace," the girl in her dreams, Fine #2, said._

_ "But...we didn't see her for a long time."_

_ "She'll always help when Fushigi Boshi is in trouble."_

_ "I'll try."_

_ "Thank you...Fine."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Rein!" Fine shouted.

"What?" Rein asked.

"I forgot to tell you something really important!"

"What!" a familiar voice said.

"Poomo!" Fine and Rein shouted at the same time.

"Stop shouting! And what did you forget to tell us, Fine?" Poomo asked.

"I forgot to tell you that we need to go see...Princess...princess..." Fine said.

"Princess...who?" Poomo asked.

"Princess..."

"Yes?"

"Princess...Grace," Fine said nervously.

"What! How could you forget to tell us something that important?"

"Sorry Poomo I forgot."

"And why do we need to see her?"

"To warn her about the B.C king."

"Let's go! We can't waste anymore time here talking."

Fine and Rein nodded then followed Poomo to see Princess Grace again.

**A/N: I had to change this chapter because I made a really big mistake on the other one. Sorry sorry. Please tell me if this is better.**


	10. Demon

**Chapter 10 - Demon**

* * *

><p><strong>-Ruby's POV-<strong>

A demon. That is what they all call me. What is a demon to them? Is it an evil spirit that possess someone or just another being that has the same emotions as humans. Emotions such as loneliness, fear, and sadness. All of them think I'm just another evil spirit that should be driven out and never return. Something that should just die and be forgotten the next day.

That's how they all think, which is why I'm going to take revenge on every single one of them. Every single person in Fushigi Boshi; every person in every kingdom, starting with the Sunny Kingdom.

I will let them know what true loneliness, sadness, and fear, starting that girl. The girl who won many smiles from every kingdom along with her twin. The one who got the attention of my first love. The one called Fine.

* * *

><p><strong>-Fine &amp; Rein-<strong>

"And that is what happened," Fine finished. Everything became tense as Princess Grace looked gave each of them a calculating look. Poomo looked more serious than usual.

"If that is what happened then..." Princess Grace started, but trailed off as if she knew something was wrong. She shook her head then looked back at the twins.

"Then..what?" Rein asked, unsure if Princess Grace knew something or not. Her thoughts then trailed back to Fine. She has been acting weirdly these past couple of days. Maybe it had something to do with Fine.

"There is just something wrong with the Black Crystal King's presence. It's as if, it's getting weaker and weaker by day," Princess Grace paused again, hesitant to continue. But she still continued. "It's as if someone is weakening it's power along with another person. It might have something to do with the two people you were talking about. It is highly possible."

"Then those two people are on our side -poomo?" Poomo asked. Hope was in his eyes as well as Pyupyu, Kyukyu, and Fine and Rein. But that hope went away as soon as Princess Grace shook her head. Sadness shone through her eyes.

"We don't know what their intentions are or if they were the ones weakening the Black Crystal King's power." Fine looked at Princess Grace, thinking she was lying. But Princess Grace never lies. "If we want to know what's really going on, we're going to have to find that girl. If we don't we would never be able to find the truth."

* * *

><p><strong>-Ruby-<strong>

They really didn't know how to be cautious. I could hear there whole entire conversation. But I was impressed. No one has ever been able to find out my plans, but they were missing a few details. It's true that the Black Crystal King's power is weakening, but so is the sun's light. And it is all my doing.

It is also thanks to Rin that I got the Black Crystal King's trust and in turn I also got Rin's trust. We were both the same in some ways. In Rin's case, people despised her for her ability to use strange magic. The magic to absorb someone's power and infuse it into another person's soul - my soul. So it's really simple. Rin has been absorbing the Sun's power and the Black Crystal King's and passing it to me. Everything we worked for was for revenge. We'd do anything to get revenge. Even if it meant losing our sanity.

Maybe we really are demons whose existence must be erased from the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**New chapter is up! It's been a about a year and a half since I last updated. Sorry for such a short chapter, but I'll try making it longer. Thanks for the 11 people that reviewed! **


	11. Suspicion

**Chapter 11 - Suspicion **

* * *

><p>"Fine."<p>

Fine turned her head to see Rein. After their short meeting with Princess Grace, Rein decided to talk to Fine, worried that something was bothering her. If she was correct, maybe there was something she could do to help her.

"What is it?" Fine asked. She didn't sound cherry or happy like she usually was, instead she sounded distant, like she didn't want to be there, with her. The more distant she sounded, the more Rein felt like their relationship as sisters were tearing apart.

"Is something wrong?" Rein asked at last. "You've been acting weird lately." She is worried. That's all that needs to be said. But nothing can stop her heart from breaking into pieces when Fine's eyes stared right through her. Those cold, empty eyes. Ones that Rein has never thought Fine would have. Ones that she never thought Fine would give her. Sure they have fought a couple of times, but they always made up. This time, everything felt different.

"Why do you care?" Fine asked and walked off, leaving Rein to stare at her back. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Something really was wrong with Fine. She just didn't know what.

As soon as Rein could not see Fine anymore, Rein ran back into the castle. She needed to see Camelot, her parents, or others that can help.

"Camelot!" Rein shouted, trying to keep up with the old woman, Lulu at her side. Lulu was the first one to hear her. They both stopped walking as Rein ran up to them. She panted heavily.

"Something's wrong with Fine," Rein said immediately. Camelot and Lulu looked at each other then back at Rein. They nodded and carried their conversation in another room.

* * *

><p>Fine walked down the streets of the Sunny Kingdom, not paying attention to where she was going. Her mind had wandered off somewhere else.<p>

_"You really are hopeless," _a voice said. Fine turned around, but saw no one.

"Who's there?" Fine asked frantically. She was scared of the fact that someone whom she cannot see is talking to her.

_"Does it matter if I'm here or not?" _the voice asked. It laughed hysterically for a moment then cut the laugh off short. _"Fine...join me. Join me and let's take revenge on all the people that have hurt us. Let's make them regret what they ever did to us. Let's make them regret they were ever even born."_

**_"Let's make them suffer."_**


	12. Trust

_"Love" is what so captivates us, yet this "love" at times leads to loathing._

_- Egomama (DECO*27)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 <strong>

**Trust**

* * *

><p>"How long has Fine been acting like this?"<p>

Camelot waited for Rein's reply. They had been discussing about what was wrong with Fine for half an hour and the conversation still carried on. Not only are they worried about Fine, they wondered whether or not Fine can be trusted anymore. All that mattered to them now is if Fine is working with Black Crystal king or if something went wrong with her head.

"Since the Black Crystal king appeared," Rein responded. "After he appeared, Fine has been isolating herself a lot from me. I don't know if I was imagining this or not, but it seemed like she was glaring at me." Lulu pulled out her notebook and wrote down a few notes. Camelot thought about the possibilities of Fine working with the Black Crystal king. Her conclusion was: 70% unlikely, 30% likely based on the evidence she has.

"If what you say is true," Camelot started. "Then we'll have to keep an eye on Fine a lot more often. If anything - I mean anything - happens and Fushigi Boshi might in danger because of Fine, we'll have to lock her up until everything is resolved. I hope you understand what I mean. You shouldn't only be worrying about Fine, you have the rest of the planet to think about."

"Bu-" Rein wanted to say that locking up Fine is not the right answer but Camelot cut her off. "I understand why you don't like this idea," Camelot said in a understanding voice. "But _have_ to understand. One of you two might become the next ruler of this kingdom and if you can't even protect your own kingdom, you don't deserve to be called Queen."

Rein stared at the floor in defeat. Lulu continued jotting down notes. Camelot sat in silence, waiting for Rein's answer. "I understand," Rein answered. "But I know Fine won't betray her home like that. I know her well enough that she won't abandon her memories here and work for an evil being. So, I refuse to have Fine locked up if she betrays us. I will never do such a thing to Fine! _I _will find another way to resolve everything if things goes wrong. _I _will be the one to knock some sense into Fine." She glared at Camelot with determination and Camelot smiled.

"As expected from the princess of the Sunny Kingdom. Now, let's see if Fine will act the same."

* * *

><p>"I love him. I love him not. I love him. I love him not. I...love...him..."<p>

Fine dropped the last petal from the sunflower and held the petal-less sunflower close to her. She is still unsure if she love Shade or not, nor if she hates him. Her thoughts drifted towards the moments shared between Rein and Shade. Then she thought about the voice that was inside her head. The voice granted that they'll suffer for what they did to her, but for some reason, Fine didn't like the sound of that.

She glared at the dirt-covered ground with hatred. She couldn't understand why she had to go through this pain - the pain of being heartbroken. She wanted this feeling to disappear. She wanted it to never exist.

_"What will you_ choose?" The voice appeared again and Fine gripped her head as if it was about to explode. Her eyes were closed shut and tears flowed down her cheeks.

"What are you?!" Fine screamed. She felt lucky that people weren't around. "Get out of my head!"

_"You know...you really are pathetic,"_ the voice snickered. Fine's eyes widened. _"How about this? I'll make a deal with you, and..."_

"And?" Fine asked. She wondered if she really should be talking to this voice in her head. If anything, she really should be telling people about this. "What will happen if I agree to this deal?"

_"And I'll take you to meet the Black Crystal King,"_ the voice answered. Fine narrowed her eyes after hearing the voice's answer. _"All you have to do is help he take revenge on this planet, and I'll take you to the Black Crystal king, and convince him to make all your wishes come true. How does that sound to you?"_

"Why are you doing this?!" Fine asked. "Why me?!" The voice stayed silent for a few moments.

_"Because all the love I had given to people was returned with hatred. And as a result, my love turned into loathing. So what is your answer?"_

"I..." She trailed off. But after a few moments, she had her answer.

* * *

><p>Shade wandered in the streets of the Sunny Kingdom, his thoughts trailing back to Fine. She had been acting weird lately and he is beginning to get worried. He wanted to know if she was feeling okay or if she needed help. He continued walking until he recognized pinkish-red hair. <em>Fine<em>.

He turned to the direction of where she was, and wondered what she was doing. Her hands were gripping her head. She was crying and screaming. Part of him wanted to walk up and ask what was wrong with her, but part of him made him stay and watch what might happen next after she began talking to herself. It seemed like she was having a conversation with someone, but who. There was no one else in the place they were in but him and her.

His muscle's began to move on his own. He was about to approach her. Not until he heard her say, "What will happen if I agree to this deal?" What deal?, Shade thought. Is it something she made with someone she knows or is it something she and Rein made when they were together. His thoughts were cut off when she heard Fine screaming again.

"Why are you doing this?!" he heard. The more he heard, the more he got confused. Was there something he can do to help her? "Why me?!" At that point Shade began marching toward where she was, but she was already walking away from the spot she sat at. There was a sunflower with no petals. All the petals were scattered on the ground.

He thought back on what he heard before she walked away. It was a simple: "I will."


	13. Dark Paradise

**PLEASE READ!**

**Note: So there have been a few people that have asked me to make my chapters a little longer, so...I did. I'm thinking this story might not end until I think the chapters reach the 20s - it might even reach the 30s if I have lots of ideas rushing through my head. As for my other stories, I think Life is So Unfair won't be finished until chapter 20-something and Love Distance Long Affair might not be finished until I think chapter 18 - 20 (maybe more - I don't know). **

**I had a comment that said Love Distance Long Affair is kind of boring (I think so too), so if there are any suggestions on how to make it better, I will really appreciate it. **

**Good news: I might be able to update a lot quicker during my Christmas break. I'll probably have a whole week off after finishing my homework in the first week! If I finish writing all the stories, I might start posting new stories I've been wanting to write.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Dark Paradise

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Fine really is okay - poomo."<p>

Poomo stared out of the window of Fine and Rein's room. It's been about three years or more since he had first met the twins. Nothing has changed, except for the fact that the relationship between the twins are falling apart and that one of them might be betraying them all. He would've never thought something like this would happen in his life.

Pyupyu and Kyukyu had nodded their head in agreement to his statement. They too, worried about Fine. The two had grew a deep bond with the twins and they didn't want to see it break. For them, they were probably the best owners they have ever had, and no one can replace them or their bond. If only they can get Fine to speak out her true feelings then maybe - maybe - things will begin to get better.

Rein simply nodded her head, and she, as well, glanced out the window and looked at the grey sky, wondering if it'll ever turn blue again. Wondering if everything will go back to the way it was. Wondering if...Fine betrayed them because of her. She had thought of that possibility over and over again, but was never able to decide if that was true. On some days she would have huge headaches and start to become disoriented, then she'll snap out of something and wonder what she was doing. Could what she was doing made Fine hate her? If it did, she didn't remember what she did.

"I really hope she'll at least tell us if something is wrong," Rein said.

It began to rain.

And Fine returned home.

* * *

><p>Fine wasn't oblivious to the stares she was given when she entered her room. They all stared at her as if she had committed a crime. As if she was a stranger that should be kicked out. She knew something was up. She decided to ignore them and continue to walk towards her bed, even when the stares began to grow intense. All she wanted at the moment was sleep, not lectures from Poomo or having a worried Rein asking her many questions.<p>

She didn't want to be bothered. The voice in her head ever since they began their conversation. She didn't anyone to know about this, afraid that they might worry - again. She didn't mind having them worried about her, but it starts to get annoying once it continues to happen more than once. She especially didn't want Shade to worry about her, but... why would he worry about her? He is already in love with Rein right?

"Where have you been Fine?" Rein asked. There it goes again. The questions. Those stupid questions again. Why won't they ever stop questioning her? "It's already this late. Everyone is asleep now." Fine continued to ignore Rein, but that didn't stop her questions. "Do you see how much we are worried about you?" Still no reply. And so, Poomo decided to take action.

"Fine, in order to be a proper princess, you must answer questions whenever asked, whether or not it puts her in an awkward situation - poomo," Poomo said. If there was anything Fine hated the most are Camelot and Poomo's lectures. "Now, where have you been and why have you been staying out so late?"

"At the park." She began to ignore them again and jumped into her bed. She just wanted to sleep and they were preventing her from doing so.

"At the park till eleven at night?" Rein asked. "That doesn't sound correct. Please, if anything is wrong, tell us. I can't stand seeing you like this." Rein wanted to shout, but that would wake the others up. But that didn't stop Fine from shouting.

Fine shot up abruptly from her bed and glared at Rein with all the anger she could muster. Rein flinched from the glare she was given. She doesn't like it when Fine gave her that look. Maybe they should drop the topic and leave it alone.

"Why would you care?!" Fine shouted. "Why would you care about me?! Have you ever considered my feelings?! Have you ever thought about what you've done? Why does it have to be _him_? Why?!"

Rein raised her brows in confusion. Him? Who is him? She doesn't mean Bright does she? Didn't Fine like Shade? "I don't know what you're talking about," she stated. "Who's him? Why would you say I've never cared about your feelings? I've always have. Stop talking nonsense Fine!" She too began to glare at Fine. Then, the doors of their room slammed open and in walked their parents, Camelot, and Lulu.

"What's going on in here?" Truth asked. "We can hear you too down the hall." Elsa looked at her children worriedly. They have never fought each other like this before. Fine turned away from them. She didn't want to talk to any of them. She didn't care if she'll get a lecture the next day. She just didn't want to have a migraine.

"Nothing," she heard Rein say. "Everything is fine. Don't worry." Rein casted Fine a cursory glance, and walked in front of their parents. She whispered to them, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. It's about Fine."

They nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing so late at night?"<p>

"Bright."

Bright smiled at him then laughed. He loved to laugh. "So? What are you doing so late at night?" Shade really appreciated Bright's friendship. He had never met a better friend than him. He was the only other person she trusted aside from, Fine, Rein, Milky, and his mother. He didn't answer his question, and Bright decided to shrug it off.

"Fine," Shade said in a low whisper. Bright looked at him. Did he say something?

"What?" Bright asked. He was sure he said FINE.

"Fine," Shade said a little louder. "Something might be wrong with her." Bright laughed at his comment. He wasn't sure why, but his comment didn't seem right. Why would there be anything wrong with Fine? Shade didn't laugh along with him.

"Why would there be anything wrong with Fine?" Bright asked. His voice was shaking. "If there is something wrong, I would say it's you and Rein. I mean really, can't you two stop seeing each other in secret? We're friends. We don't hide things from each other. It really pisses people off. Especially me! You know how much I love Rein. Why would you do this to me?!" He was angry and upset. But most of all, he was disappointed. Why would they see each other in private?

Shade on the other hand was confused. Him and Rein? Seeing each other? In private? That doesn't make any sense.

"Forget it!" Bright shouted. "Forget what I have ever told you. Forget everything. Including our meeting today!"

He stormed off.

* * *

><p>Rin was sitting on a tree and smiled at what she had just witnessed. Everything is going according to plan. Fine is slowly joining their side, and her trust for the Fushigi Boshi is diminishing. Ruby is a genius. How could she think of such evil plan? Usually no one would've thought of something this evil.<p>

"Rin!" Ruby called. She waved her hand so that Rin would notice her. The glint in her eyes tells her that she has good news. Rin hopped down from the tree and walked towards her only friend. "How's the Black Crystal King?" Ruby asked. "Is he getting weaker?"

Rin nodded happily. She can finally free herself from his grasp. "Taking a break from the girl's body?" Rin asked. She laughed. She didn't really care for the girl, but somehow she wanted to be friends with that girl, after taking some interest in her. "Or did you already abandon her?"

"No," Ruby replied. "Why would I throw away my trump card? She is someone we need in order for how plan to be completed. Without her, we'll gain nothing." She didn't miss that look Rin gave her. "Something wrong?"

Rin shook her head. "Nothing," she said. "It's just that...you've changed. I miss the old you - the one who has always protected me and never thought too much about getting revenge on others. The one that would break down crying whenever she feels down. The one who would let me hold her hand or never leave me alone when I'm scared. I want the old you back!"

Ruby shook her head. "It's for the best."

* * *

><p>Camelot filled in Truth and Elsa with what she has learned. They had not expected something like this to happen. Especially to Fine - their daughter. If they had noticed something sooner then maybe something would've been done to stop this madness. Their beloved Fine has been suffering for some reason unknown to them and they weren't able to help. If only they had realized this sooner.<p>

"Elsa-sama, Truth-sama, if possible, I would like to suggest that we keep an eye on Fine, just in case something else goes wrong," Camelot said. Rein had refused her offer, but she hope that they would accept this offer. It might the only way to find out what wrong with Fine. She was not the only one worried about Fine. There are many others too that worried a lot about Fine. Like her friends from Royal Wonder Academy.

"As long as we don't have to lock her up then we'll agree," Truth stated. Camelot nodded. She felt like she had just betrayed Rein's wishes, but this was for the best. If anything, this might even help locate the Black Crystal King.

"I understand," Camelot said. She hesitated a moment then said, "I have another suggestion." Truth and Elsa allowed her to continue, but as Camelot was about to speak, she was interrupted by the queen and king's advisers.

"Truth-sama, Elsa-sama," they said in unison. Truth held up his hand and looked at Camelot. "We'll speak later." Then the queen and king followed their advisers to another room.

* * *

><p>"How's the girl, Rin, Ruby?"<p>

A menacing voice asked the two girls that bowed down in front of him. They didn't raise their heads to meet the eyes of that man. They continued staring at the ground. They weren't scared of him. They knew his power was getting weaker and weaker. He wouldn't be able to defeat them if he had to.

"She is slowly joining our side," Ruby stated with confidence. Her eyes met his. Her look didn't betray anything. The Black Crystal King still believed they were on his side. "Everything is going according to your plan. The girl will soon betray Fushigi Boshi and this planet will become yours." The Black Crystal king chuckled. There was nothing better - to him - than the news that Fushigi Boshi would soon become his to rule. This planet can finally turn into a planet of darkness.

He can get whatever he wanted. Whenever he wants. No one would be able to stop him, not even Rein. Without her twin, she won't be able to do anything. The Sun's light will never come back and Rein would never be able to meet with Princess Grace ever again. All the kings and queens will fall from their rule and all their subjects will look up to his rule. He'll come unstoppable.

Rin and Ruby glanced at each other. They smirked. This really was going according to their plan - _their plan_.

* * *

><p>Fine couldn't sleep. The lights were turned off and everything was silent, but she couldn't sleep. Her mind drifted back to the voice in her head. She wondered if it was really okay to join their side - especially what they have done in the past. She didn't know what the other two people the voice had mentioned did, but she was sure that whatever they did, it was either inhumane or just horrible. She wondered if it was too late to take back what she said.<p>

She listened to Rein's breathing, trying to figure out if she was sleeping or not. She was. Fine got out of her bed and ran out to the balcony. Everyone else was asleep.

Fine pulled pulled the sleeve of her shirt to reveal the scar she had hid since she was young - the scar she had for as long as she can remember. She gripped her arm as hard as she could, until she saw blood flow out of her arm. She let out a heavy sob, but covered her mouth so that others wouldn't hear. Tears continued to spill out of her eyes.

"You really are pathetic," a voice commented behind her. Fine quickly turned around to meet a girl with ruby eyes - like hers. But something about her eyes were different. They were more fierce, scary, and overall...sad.

"Y-you..." Fine began. "You're that voice in my head!" The girl narrowed her eyes at her and Fine flinched under her glare. "I suggest you be quiet," the girl said. "Unless, you want everyone to wake up and run over here then question you." Fine averted her eyes then glared at her.

"Why are you doing this?!" Fine whispered angrily. The girl smirked at Fine and gave a low chuckle - one that frightened Fine.

"Why did _you_ agree to my offer?" Fine once again turned away from the girl. She didn't even know her name! She inhaled and exhaled slowly and said, "What is your name?" The girl let out a small laugh. but her laugh wasn't a happy one. Fine hated those kinds of laughs.

"So, you're finally acting like a princess again?" the girl asked. Fine gripped her arm again and the girl noticed.

"Ruby," Ruby replied. "And I'll give you one more chance Fine." Fine turned around to meet her again. Ruby held out her hand. "Join me and together we'll get back at what these people had done to us. There will be no more suffering for you _or_ me anymore." Fine considered her offer again. Was it worth it? Can betraying the Fushigi Boshi really let everyone know what they had done to her?

Hesitantly, Fine reached out her hand and held Ruby's. Ruby smiled. "We leave tonight."

Fine nodded.

This truly is a dark paradise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I still feel like this is a bit too short. Oh well! Should I start putting chapter previews? For those who are wondering what I might be writing next, the title is:**

**Night Parade**

**I am not going to reveal the summary yet. And I'm starting feel like _this _story is turning really dark. But for those who are worried this might not have an happy ending - don't worry...it does!**

**How did you like this chapter? Was it good? Bad? Please tell me by commenting in the box below! :)**


	14. Everything Changes

**A/N: I'm back! And here's a new chapter for Betrayal. So after 6 months I finally updated...I apologize for not updating sooner. **  
><strong>I am hoping that this summer I will finish writing all stories I have came up with (whether or not it is published already).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Everything Changes

* * *

><p>Her heart pounded. Her head throbbed.<p>

The sounds of chatters quickly filled Fine's ears as her eyes opened, but they closed quickly as soon as bright lights met her eyes. She had no idea where she is, not does she know what had happened before she went unconscious. All Fine remembered was that she had agreed to Ruby's offer and then darkness surrounded her.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice said - it was Ruby. Fine turned her head to face Ruby to see her closing the door of the room they were in. Ruby sat at a table with a cup of tea in her hands. Her gaze landed on Fine's still body and grinned. "To think that a princess of the Fushigi Boshi would accept my offer and turn against her planet - and a Sunny Kingdom princess too!"

Fine sat up. "Where are we?" she asked, analyzing her surroundings. They seem to be far away from the Sunny Kingdom. The room they were in had two beds, a table and chairs, and a small window. As Fine continued to explore her surroundings, Ruby held her gaze and continued staring at Fine. Just a little more. A little more time and the planet will be under her control.

"We are somewhere far, far away," Ruby responded, breaking her gaze off of Fine and stared out the window. "My personal hideout - a place where no one else would be able find, aside from Rin." Fine stared out the window. They were surrounded by trees and nothing else. Fine guessed that they were somewhere deep inside a forest that allowed no escape for those that entered it.

Unknown to Fine, Ruby secretly whispered, "From here on out, everything changes."

* * *

><p>Rein woke from her slumber. She felt uneasy. She felt as if something bad were to happen. Quickly, she glanced at Fine's bed, hoping that she was there. She wasn't. As Rein had suspected, something really was wrong.<p>

Hopping off her bed, Rein ran out of her room and down the hall to her parents, with Poomo trailing behind her. They'll know how to deal with this.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama!" Rein shouted as she entered their room. Hearing the shouts of their daughter, Elsa and Truth quickly rose from their bed. Camelot and Lulu also appeared to see what the commotion was about. "F-Fine! S-she...she..." The words barely came out of her mouth. Rein continued to panic, denying the fact that Fine would actually disappear from their side.

Truth was immediately at his daughter's side, trying to comfort her. "Rein," he said softly. "Take a deep breath and calm down." Rein did what she was told. "Now, say what you were going to say slowly." Rein took a few more deep breaths before calming down.

"Fine," Rein began. "She disappeared!"

* * *

><p>Shade felt a chill down his spine. Something wasn't right. He had the urge to head back to the Sunny Kingdom palace. He felt as if something happened to the twin princesses - specifically Fine. For a long time, he had wanted to talk to Fine, knowing that something was bothering her.<p>

Suddenly, Shade saw lights heading his way. As the lights got closer, Shade saw Camelot, Lulu, and Rein walking in a quick pace, looking at various areas, as if searching for something - or rather _someone_. Shade decided to call out to them, asking if something was wrong. "Rein!"

Hearing the sound of his voice, Rein ran towards him frantically. Without pausing to say her greetings or asking why he was staying out this late at night, Rein cried, "Fine disappeared!" Shade's eyes slowly began to widen. "I've searched everywhere for her, but she is no where in sight. She's been acting strangely all day, I'm beginning to think she has begun to join the Black Crystal king!" Rein continued to sob as Shade held onto her.

Before he got to ask Rein to clarify, Bright appeared. Without a word, Bright walked past him and Rein, and towards Camelot and Lulu, informing them that an urgent meeting for all the royalty would be held the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I should probably start editing my previous chapters. Well...chapter 14 is up and...about ? more chapters to go! **

**I finished editing/re-writing the Prologue for _Long Distance Love Affair_, so that should be posted back up in probably a few days!**

**Don't forget to review! (I have not been writing for quite a while, I need feedback!)**


	15. Outrageous

**A/N: Because I'm in the mood to write, here is chapter 15! The Rein x Bright one-shot called _Love is Not Blind_ is almost completed! Hopefully, I can post that up too!  
><strong>

_**Life is So Unfair**_** is up for adoption! I already have one person PM me, please let me know if you would also like to continue the story! (Though, I will only be picking one person to continue the story - collabs are also okay!) More information is on chapter 9 of the _Life is So Unfair._**

**So without further ado...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Outrageous

* * *

><p>"This is outrageous!" shouted Wohl, the king of the Flame kingdom. His fists slammed down onto the table. "How can such an innocent - yet troublesome - princess disappear from her own kingdom in just one night!" All the princesses, princes, kings, and queens murmured to the people next to them, agreeing with Wohl's statement.<p>

"I understand that this is a huge problem concerning the Fushigi Boshi," Truth began. "But at this point in time, we will get no where with this meeting." It has been a while since their last meeting. It was very rare for all in kings, queens, princes, and princesses to meet up at the same time. And during almost every meeting, at one or two people were absent, but this time Fine was absent - for totally different reason.

Shade sat silently throughout the meeting. He didn't believe that Fine would abandon the Fushigi Boshi. Across from him, Bright was glaring at him, remembering the way he had touched Rein and the way he looked at her - it all disgusted him. Shade _knew _he is in love with Rein, yet he just _had_ to approach Rein. Shade is one of the reasons why Fine left, Bright thought.

"Everyone!" Elsa shouted. The conference quieted down, not a single muscle was moved. "If we want to find the whereabouts of Fine, we must continue this meeting without any other discussion."

The queens nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?"<p>

Fine looked up from the window. Ruby stood above her, her hand grasping a black sword. It has only been a day since Fine left her kingdom, yet she still wasn't used to her confinement in this small cottage. She wasn't able to sleep the whole night. Every time she drifted off to sleep, there would be howls of wolves or the cawing of crows.

"Go eat something if you would like," Ruby offered. "I have brought back some food. You like cake, right?" And true to her words, there was cake on the table, but Fine felt skeptical about eating it. She didn't know what Ruby could've put in it. Ruby rolled her eyes. "It's not like I would put poison in it!" She knelt by Fine's side, placing her sword on the ground. She held her cheeks, staring deeply into Fine's eyes. Fine almost felt hypnotized by them. Her eyes were eerily similar to hers, yet different. Her eyes were empty - there was no love in them, just hate. "Remember?" Her voice was like a siren's, dragging her into the darkness she had wanted to avoid. "You are my trump card. And I wouldn't want my trump card to hurt or die. Don't you agree?"

Fine could only nod. She could tell. She could tell that this girl - Ruby - had once almost lost her sanity to her hatred and anger. It was best not to defy her.

* * *

><p>"And so, the best way to find Fine, is to search through every forest and cave there is?!" Bright demanded. He wasn't sure who he should be mad at. Was this the best plan they could think of? The first time a search party was sent, they found a girl that created a threat to the planet. "What if we are just wasting our time?" He sat down on a chair in the guest room. The conference had ended a while ago. There wasn't a real solution to their problems. All they could do was send another search party.<p>

"Bright-sama," Rein said. "Perhaps, we may not be wasting our time. I know Fine better than anyone else. If I were Fine, I would not run into the forest or hide in a cave. She would most likely hide in an inn or hotel. But if for example she was kidnapped, then the forest or cave would be a possibility."

All her friends were stunned by her words. They had never thought Rein would act so calm. Especially when her twin had disappeared. _The best way to handle a critical situation, is to stay calm_, Rein thought. "Now, shall we try to pinpoint every forest and cave there is? We don't have anymore time to waste."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Fine."<p>

Fine choked on the cake she had stuffed in her mouth at the sudden call of her name. She quickly took a cup of tea and gulped it down, allowing the chunk of cake to slide down her throat and into her stomach. She looked at Ruby, who had been seating quietly the whole time she ate.

"Let's move out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Gasps* Another cliffhanger! **

**I probably won't have as much time to update this month since school is starting (next week), but hopefully, I will have enough time to update. **

**How was this chapter?! Please review!**


End file.
